The Overseer's Vacation
by sword2588
Summary: Amata works too hard, being Overseer and all. Susie,convinces Amata to take a vacation, much to her displeasure. But Amata may find that maybe a vacation was just what she needed.


Hello, this is a special fanfiction about Fallout 3, normally I do things like Digimon or Dragonballz, but today is an exception.

So this is a one-shot placed a year after the Broken Steel, meaning almost everything has been seen and done, especially the special encounter: Outside the Vault, in which the Lone Wanderer finds Susie Mack doing a little trading and she gives you a purified water from the Vault. This is A LWxAmata story and please Enjoy and Review/or flame if you want.

**Lone Wanderer stats:  
**Name- Allen (So he's a guy)  
Race- Caucasian (Half African from his mother)  
Age- 22 years old  
Features- short simple hair, green eyes

* * *

(Amata POV)

It sucks to be Overseer of Vault 101.

Mostly, because everyone expects too much from me; fix this, fix that, where's your troublemaking boyfriend.  
All the things I don't want to hear.

Ever since Allen helped me overthrow my father my life has been like this, but my dad now stays drunk in his room sucking his thumb and Allen is out there, because it was my responsibility to keep the vault in peace, and his presence threatened that.

I can't lie, I do in fact miss him. His goofy smile, his bright green eyes, his handsome face.  
Yeah, I admit it, I love him, and it hurts to not see him anymore.

Today was going great starting when I woke up and put on the overseer uniform.  
I sat at my desk looking at reports, there seemed fewer incidents than ever before.  
It was great.

After taking care of minor complaints I just sat down in my nice overseer chair to rest.

"Hey Amata I'm back!" said Susie Mack, she had come back from trading with Rivet City.

"Wuzzup Susie, you say hi to Butch for me?" I said looking at all the supplies she traded.

"Yeah, but something else happened on my way there, something awsome!"

"Really, what did you see?" I was curious.

"I saw Allen, I was so shocked!" My eyes lit up, he's still alive. This was great news.

"Really!" I was really hyped now, like taking a thousand Pychos ",did he say anything?"

"Yeah, we talked a bit..." Susie told me all about this random encounter.

"So you gave him some vault water and he left?"

"Yeah, but he really misses you." Susie Mack seemed to have a curious face when saying that.

"Well I really do miss him."

"Hm, you know what Amata, you're working too hard. You need a vacation," Susie pulled her off her chair.

"A vacation? Why?" Amata looked confused.

"Well you need a break from being Overseer, how about someone take over for a day or so, and you can go searching for parts outside the wasteland, I know how much you've always wanted to go there."

"Well, maybe, but who will take over?"

"Maybe you're dad. He has changed a bit and if not I will!"

"My dad no, but you?"

"C'mon please! I know I can do it. And if anything goes wrong I'll call you through the radio system."

"Ugh fine, I guess theres no arguing with you on this one." I smiled agreeing to the plan ", I did always want to go exploring, sure tomorrow."

"Yeah! You can count on me!"

The Next day, I kissed my daddy goodbye, and hopped out the vault with my merc trader outfit, heading to a place called Megaton.

Nothing unusual except for this mole rat I had to pop open with my 10 mm pistol, but I made it to the gates.

I gave a bottle of fresh water to the poor guy on my way in, his happiness was really heartwarming.

Megaton was amazing, It was a huge crater with a man praying over a disarmed nuke in the center, it had suprisingly a lot of people.

As I entered there was a man, the sheriff who greeted me.

"Hello there missy, welcome to Megaton! I'm the sheriff, Lucas Simms, how may I help you?" he looked like a sheriff and pretty nice too.

"Hello Lucas, I'm Amata" I said shaking his hand ", do you know where I can get supplies?"

"Well of course! There's Moria Brown's shop over there, please enjoy you're stay" and he walked away.

"Thanks!" I reply. Dusted off my outfit and made my way over the the shop.

(Allen's POV)

Today was supposed to be dull.

I got up, ate my sugar bombs, fed Dogmeat, and sat down to hear Three Dog's News.  
Dogmeat lied down next to me, his head down.

Three dog talked about some Raiders who went nuts after finding some flying saucer in the north (Hm what happened again?)

Few minutes later I dropped my good shotgun (Terrible Shotgun) and it snapped something, now I gotta go back to Moira to fix it, again.  
I told Dogmeat to stay there and went to get my gun fixed.

I walked in the shop while Moria was talking to some trader.

"Hey Moria I broke Terrible again could you.." I stopped when I saw the traders face, it was Amata.

So I ended up dropping my gun again.

"Allen! Is that you?" Amata said, stunned by my sudden appearance.

Then again, the feeling was mutual. It had been a year since I last saw her, in the vault. Somehow I got a feeling this was weird since I ran into Susie a few days ago.

"Wow, Amata what a suprise!" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Wait Allen, you know her?" Moria asked.

"Yeah she's my childhood friend from the vault."

"You mean another one besides you? Wow what do you do there?"

"Oh well" She said blushing ", I'm the overseer."

Moria lit up like a glowing ghoul ", OOH tell me all about the vault!"

About an hour later I finally pulled Amata out of the shop and into a hug.

"So Allen what are you doing here!" She said overlooking my Talon Merc outfit I "got" and my fixed terrible shotgun.

"Well, I live here! Me and my dog, Dogmeat." I said pointing to my home.

"Wow really! Can I see your house?" I felt happier than I had for a long time.

"Sure," and I walked back home with Amata by my side, I help carry some supplies I helped her buy.

I opened the door and Dogmeat went into alert.

"No Dogmeat, she's a friend," Dogmeat obeyed, and sulked back into a laying position. So I gave him a nice bone to chew on.

"Cute dog, Amata bent down to pet him."

Amata then went to inspect my whole house from my lockers with my gear, my room, the kitchen, the radio playing music, and the wall where my bobbleheads resided.

"Thanks, so.." Things were getting awkward. I wanted to ask so much but she beat me to it.

"Why do you live in Megaton?" Amata asked.

"Well I got this house from saving this place from a nuke, and I grew into it. I like it because Megaton's so close to the Vault."

"Wow, I wish people would stop blaming you for all you've done, but I got some people to trust you after sending them outside. I've heard a lot about you from them, they went from you being a delenquent to some Wasteland Messiah!"

"Well I do what my dad taught me to do, and so far its been great." I got 2 nuka colas out of my vending machine for the both of us while we talked.

"So I guess we got a lot of catchin up to do" Amata said "is it okay if I stay a while? I can let Susie rule a little more if she's good."

"You should check," I suggested, though I hoped she really could stay.

(Amata POV)

I talked to Susie over the radio and thankfully things were going well, the only problem was that our friend Andy caught on fire again, but nothing new so everything is fine. She was almost screaming when I told her where I was. After hanging up, Allen agreed that i could stay.

I looked around his house a little more and found a nice weapon on the corner.

"Allen what is this."

"Dont touch that!" Allen said panicking, taking the heavy weapon with caution, I realized it was still loaded with what looked like little bombs.

"What is that!" I demanded.

"The Experimental M.I.R.V, found it in a bunker, please don't touch it, it could blow the roof off this place!"

"Sorry, wouldn't want to destroy your house," I felt sad knowing this was his home and not the vault.

"No, I meant the whole damn town!" And I laughed, but stopped when I realized he didn't join me. So we moved on to a new subject.

It was already around 5 so he pulled out some cooked Brahmin steak for a nice dinner. We spent the whole time talking, catching up with each other's lives.

"So there you have it I've been everywhere doing everything in the Capitol Wasteland." he said, but I was very enlightened by his stories.

"So you've had your fun, being brotherhood of steel, blowing up the Enclave, saving the world with your purifier, and killing aliens."

"Yep," he said, half way through his steak.

"You know I missed you right?" Allen stopped eating his steak to pay attention ", but you know as soon as everyone forgives you, would you come back?"

I hoped he would say yes, but in a way I hoped he would say no. Instead I got the good answer.

"Vault 101 is my home, but I don't belong there forever anymore. I can visit anytime, but I won't stay there, I'll keep wondering, because thats who I am."

So you're saying you can stop wandering for a few and well I don't know...start a new journey."

"Amata? What do you mean?" Allen seemed so cute as he scrunched his eyebrows in curiousity, I moved a little closer to his face.

"Nothing," I said bitterly, slowly pulling away, but he moved fast, as if using V.A.T.S to attack my lips...it was a direct hit.

My face lit up as we kissed, my need for oxygen could wait as I tried to savor the moment. We stood up and kissed some more, I was making out with the man I've loved since I was about 10 years old.

We were being very passionate with each other, I rubbed my hands through his hair as his hand grasped at my ass, it sent the hair on my neck sky rocketing.

He led me to his room where he locked the door and we moved to his bed, where the lights went out as he hastely removed my clothes.

The next morning I woke up in his arms, in his bed, naked.

I should be crazy but I sent the Vault a message: Maybe even the Overseer needs a vacation once and a while.

Amata spent 3 more days with Allen before heading on home, turns out everything was fine, but lots more work followed the day after.

* * *

The End, I hoped you enjoy it. Please R&R before you go!


End file.
